By Any Chance
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: Neville Longbottom has always loved watching the sunset because it always reminded him of the love he had for Ginny Weasley. Mainly N/G, slight H/G and H/Hr. Oneshot. R&R!


**Author's Note:** This is my first one-shot and I know it's kind of long because I don't really like writing short stories. Anyway, I can't really update my story Destiny's Game because my beta reader hasn't responded yet. I'm still (and always will be) an H/Hr fan even if I wrote this H/G implied story. This story is also dedicated to my good friend, Zildjian, who thought of the title (as I'm not good in writing titles).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe in any way. I'll only own it when computers can actually make coffee.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I _went outside our home on top of a short hill and a thousand plants of different species welcomed me down below. There were big trees bearing golden apples, rich oranges and more. We owned a large plantation of fruits and vegetables, really. My dear wife, Jamie, had always loved plants the same way I do. I think that's why I learned to love her easily, besides the fact of the beauty she holds, inside and out. She was in a deep slumber back at our room, tired of the day's work.

It was already nearing sunset. The sky was filled with swirls of fruity colours that looked perfect to paint. (That is, if I knew how.) The sun was blazing dramatically of fiery yellow and orange to the west. I have always loved watching the sun set beneath the horizon because it was sunset when I found out that _she_ had also loved me…

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly overhead. The birds were twittering a melodious tone. I could hear children's laughter everywhere. I could smell the crisp apple scent coming from Mr. Johnson's orchard. _

_I was finally, back home._

_It had been two years since the Second Wizarding War. Two years, since I've left for Scotland. Two years since I haven't seen her. _

"_Neville, please get this inside," my grandmother said, handing me her trunk._

"_Yes Gran," I said, obeying without hesitations as I entered our old home. _

_Our house looked the same since we left it. The chairs, couches and tables were properly placed. I was shocked to spot no grime on any furniture but then again, I remembered that we weren't Muggles and Gran must have placed a charm on each to keep them clean 'till we get back. _

_I placed Gran's heavy trunk carefully on the floor and went back outside. _

"_That's the last of them, Gran," I told her and she gave me a thumb's up._

"_Thank you, Neville. You may now go and visit your friends. I know you haven't seen them for a long time. I'm sure you've missed them," she said._

"_Alright. I'll see you later, Gran."_

_I waved her good bye and walked off. I didn't actually have a plan to visit any of my old friends but I was also having second thoughts that it might be a good idea. Though, I didn't have exactly any in particular. I decided to visit Luna first and with that, I apparated to the Lovegood Manor._

_I felt my feet land on the cold hard land. In front of me, were signs that read:_

_THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD_

_KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS_

_I cautiously knocked on the door and in an instant; it opened, revealing the same Luna I've been friends with. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied into a plait; her blue eyes were still big and protuberant. And her voice was still dreamy._

"_Neville! What a surprise!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "It's been a long time."_

"_I know."_

"_Do come in," Luna said, making way for me to enter._

_She led me up to the living room. It was still entirely round and labyrinth-like. I sat down on the couch as she sat on the opposite of mine._

"_Daddy's gone to Diagon Alley to buy a few necessities," Luna explained, "So where have you been these past two years?"_

"_My Gran and I went to live to Scotland. Anyway, how are things doing here?"_

_But Luna didn't answer. Instead, she sadly smiled and handed me a sparkly silver envelope lying on the table beside her seat. I took it from her confusedly._

"_What is this, Luna?" _

"_I reckon you need to read it, Neville," she answered._

_I cast her one last baffled look before carefully opening the envelope. When I did, bells started ringing a joyful song as words made their way onto the sparkling parchment._

_It read:_

_We cordially invite you to witness, with us, the miracle that we have been waiting in our lives as we –_

"_GINNY AND HARRY?" I exclaimed; my voice was a mixture of bewilderment and hurt. I looked up at Luna, who was nodding slowly._

"_After the war, when you left, Harry reunited with Ginny and the two became a couple once again. Two months ago, Harry proposed to Ginny and, well, she said yes, "Things might have gone different, though, if you had not left."_

_It took some time for me to digest everything that Luna had said. Of course it made sense that Harry and Ginny are getting married because Ginny has always loved Harry and I'm a witness to their love story. I don't think I understand though, what she meant by her last sentence._

_Luna rose from her chair and climbed up the stairs, leading to her room. I sat alone and all the while, I was thinking. Why was I so angry at the fact that Harry and Ginny are together? I mean, Ginny is my best friend and Harry is also a good one to me. But, why was I so jealous and hurt?_

_Because I have always loved Ginevra Molly Weasley. _

_I watched Luna come back and sat down on her chair. And then she spoke, "Neville, I think it's time for you to tell her."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I meant, it's time for you to tell Ginny how much you love her," Luna answered, her voice filled with determination in contrast to her usual dreamy voice._

_I looked at her with disbelief. I was about to argue with her but she spoke first._

"_I know you're thinking it's a stupid idea because Ginny's getting married but maybe if you'll tell, by any chance, she might tell you that she loves you too."_

_It's very hard to believe that Luna would be the one who'd say that to me. Silence fell and the only sounds heard were the ticks of the clock that said four thirty._

"_You have little time left, Neville before Ginny gets married. You have to let her know. And this might help you," Luna said, withdrawing a piece of parchment from her pocket and handing it to me._

_The parchment was yellowish and crumbling, marking the years that it has gone through. I need not to read it though for I was the one who had made it. I gave it to Luna before I left for safe-keeping._

"_Alright Luna, I'll go."_

_Luna's smile, if even possible in the natural world, widened and brightened. She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs._

"_Hey Luna! What are you doing? Release me!"_

"_We have to get you there fast," she said._

"_I never said I'll go now!"_

"_But you must!" _

_And with that, Luna and I disapparated to the Burrow, where the Weasleys reside. _

_We landed on the grassy lawn of the Burrow. I scanned the area and found out that there were already decorations for the upcoming wedding. There's no stopping them obviously. But there was no one in sight though, and everything was quiet. _

"_Luna! Why'd you do that? I'm not even ready," I exclaimed at Luna angrily but she was just smiling brightly which to me was kind of freaky._

"_You better be ready because Ginny would come out any minute. Get ready now! Ginny's there!" Luna frantically squealed, pointing at a girl with long red hair, standing twenty meters away from us, "I better go!"_

"_Wait Luna!"_

_In a matter of seconds, Luna waved her wand and she was gone. I reckon that she did not apparate for there was no sound. She was just hiding I thought, or used a Disillusionment Charm._

_I turned my head to see Ginny. She looked much beautiful than before I had last saw her, not like Luna who hadn't change much. She wasn't looking at me but was looking towards the sky that was now painted with vibrant __colours__. And then, her eyes fell on me and there was an unexpected glow that brightened on her face. And before I knew it, she was running towards me. I opened my arms wide just in time to take her into my embrace. I loved the sensation when I felt her warmth collide with mine. I didn't want to let her go; I wanted to stay like that forever. But I suddenly remembered that Ginny would be marrying someone else. I experienced a pang of guilt wave over me. I broke the hug._

"_It's been so long Neville. I missed you," Ginny said happily._

_I tried to search for insincerity in her voice for I knew that she would just say that to make me feel that, well, I've been missed. Unfortunately, I failed. Everything, from the expression on her face to her sweet voice, was sincere and not a hint of irony was there. I led her to sit by the roots of the big oak tree behind us._

"_Where've you been? Ever since you left, you cut all your connections with us," she mumbled, slightly angry, "Why'd you do that?"_

_I gulped silently and said, "Gran and I migrated to Scotland and I just wanted to be alone this past few years. That's all."_

"_Is it?" _

_I nodded nervously and she dropped the question. Silence eventually followed. Neither of us really knew how to start. I didn't exactly figure out how I would tell her, yet. I looked up at the sky and began to panic. I have to tell her or else I would lose my chance. _

"_Ginny?"_

_She looked up at me curiously and said, "Yes?"_

_My body suddenly froze when I looked intently on the beautiful brown eyes I've learned to love. I kicked myself mentally and turned my eyes to my pocket and took the parchment Luna gave me awhile ago._

"_Ginny, I want you to read this. I know that it might be a little late but I just want to let you know anyway and if by any chance…"_

_I handed her the folded parchment and she looked at me curiously._

"_Oh, and, you have to unfold it and read it in front of the sky or else the parchment will stay blank. I know it sounds stupid but it works."_

_Ginny nodded meekly and we both stood up. She was about to unfold it when I interrupted._

"_Before you read it, can I leave?"_

"_What? You just got here and you're going to leave?" She exclaimed, "You're going to stay Neville!"  
_

"_Alright, fine. But can I at least move around while you're reading?"  
_

"_Of course you can."_

_I walked behind her and watched as she unfolded the parchment and did as what I had told her to do. The moment she held the parchment across the sky, __colours__ erupted upon it, engraving words, words I have written. It was as if the __colours of the sky transferred onto it. __ Once, all the words have appeared, Ginny began reading. I didn't have to read it though, for I still memorize everything written there:_

_Because you wanted to go to Hogwarts early;_

_Even if you had to wait till the next year;_

_Because you confided in Tom Riddle's Diary;_

_Even if you were possessed and got into trouble;_

_Because you accepted my invitation to the Yule Ball;_

_Even if you endured my bad dancing;_

_Because you were brave in the Department of Mysteries;_

_Even if you got hurt;_

_Because you finally got your chance with Harry;_

_Even if you tore my heart in pieces;_

_Because you were the source of my strength;_

_Even if you don't even know it…_

_I, Neville Longbottom, have loved you, Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley as long as I can remember._

_I love you because of your strengths and weaknesses and everything that made you who you are._

_I was absent-mindedly walking in circles when I heard her call out my name. I walked up to her, nervous as to how she would react (I was even more nervous here than when I decapitated Nagini's head). _

_Once I got there, I looked up at her and noticed her eyes were glistening with tears. I hated seeing her like that. It was even worse that knowing she was getting married._

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner, Neville?" Ginny mumbled, trying hard not to drop her tears._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I loved you, Neville! Don't you understand that! I've loved you since sixth year. But you left so – so I thought that you didn't love me. That's why I moved on with Harry! Why just now?" _

_My heart sank at what she had said. Was it true? I thought. WAS IT ALL TRUE? _

"_Well, all along you've been telling m-me h-how m-much you love Harry, how much you miss him. So I never knew…"_

"_I guess now you know, now that it's too late. Why did you have to tell me now?"_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_It's been two days since the incident had happened. Why did I have to do it? Now I don't have Ginny even as a friend. This is all Luna's fault._

_Of course it wasn't. It was mine._

_I was back in the Burrow. I wanted to apologize to Ginny after what I had done so as to regain our friendship. I knocked at the door._

_It opened to reveal Ginny, who was wearing a white sundress. She shot me a gentle smile which I nervously returned._

"_My parents and brothers are gone again," Ginny said, getting outside, "We could talk here, the day is great. Besides, it's messy here."_

_This time, it was her who led me towards the same oak tree. _

"_Ginny, I'm really sorry for what happened. I –," _

"_It's all right. I'm sorry too," She said before I could continue._

_We walked towards where Ginny and Harry's wedding would be held, in silence. I hated the fact that I won't be the one who would be meeting Ginny at the end of the aisle. _

"_So tomorrow's the wedding right?" I asked her, trying to sound as casual as I can. Unfortunately, I failed._

_Ginny just nodded as a reply and continued to walk._

"_You'll come won't you?" she asked, turning to face me._

"_I'm not sure. Tomorrow, Gran and I will be leaving for Scotland. We're actually just visiting," I said in a proud-ish kind of voice I didn't recognize as my own._

"_What? But you have to come! I need you to be there," Ginny muttered._

"_Really? If that's the case then, I'll try. But I'm __**not **__promising."_

"_That's good enough for me."_

_Ginny stepped forward, wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. Her hands moved up and were now cupping my face, with her facing me. I should have stopped this. I knew it was wrong._

_But I couldn't help it._

_I felt her soft lips collide onto mine. The sensation felt as if a million angels began singing and Fred and George fired a bunch of their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs like what they did back at fifth year. It was guilty pleasure. I hated myself for doing so and yet I don't regret it._ _The kiss lasted for only half a minute but for me, it was eternity. _

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_I sat helplessly as I watched the love of my life walk down the aisle to meet her prince charming waiting for her. Ginny manifested the look of an angel. Her long white gown flowed down on her petite frame perfectly. On her face was a wide smile. Her eyes travelled and caught mine. She smiled before her father, Mr. Weasley, gave her one last embrace before joining Harry._

_The ceremony dragged on. And soon, Mrs. Weasley and the others began crying as Harry kissed Ginny. After that, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and in an instant, many chairs and tables appeared as music erupted. _ _I watched as Harry and Ginny approached Ron and Hermione who gave each a hug._

"_Hi Neville!" came Luna's voice which horrified me to death._

"_Luna! Never do that!"_

"_I'm sorry. You seemed deep in thought. How're you feeling?" Luna said._

"_I'm okay I guess, a little disappointed and heartbroken but good nonetheless."_

"_I'm glad you feel good."_

"_Hey Luna! Neville? You're back!" Harry exclaimed, as he and Ginny walked up to us._

"_Yeah, I came back just this Friday." _

"_It's great that you came, Nev," Ginny said._

"_So, how about a dance Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked Ginny._

"_Of course Mr. Potter," Ginny replied taking Harry's offered hand._ _I slumped carelessly on a chair and summoned myself a slice of strawberry cake._

"_I'm proud of you Neville," Luna mumbled to me._

"_Why so?"_

"_Because you love Ginny enough to let her go and that's a rare thing to happen."_

_When the clock struck at six o' clock in the evening, Harry and Ginny were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. I watched as Ginny threw her bouquet of flowers which fell on Hermione's hands. Everybody rushed to bid the couple good bye. I looked everywhere for Ginny but unfortunately I was stuck in the crowd. I saw Harry went back to hug Hermione who had a sullen expression on her face. Harry planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving. And because of that, I got momentarily distracted. _

"_Neville," I heard someone say over the noise._ _I turned around and saw Ginny. I quickly hugged her as she whispered in my ear, "Goodbye Neville."_

"_Farewell my love."_

_We broke apart and I glimpsed her walking back to Harry as they rode their carriage._

_That was the last time I saw her._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I remember everything as if it had happened just last fact, it had been ten years ago.

"Daddy, Trevor's gone missing again!" my eight-year-old little girl exclaimed as she ran towards me.

"Where'd you lost him, Ginny?" I named my daughter after Ginny because she resembles her so much actually; it's her mother she resembles. The truth is Jamie has the exact same features of Ginny, with her flaming red hair, freckles, and the angelic face. Her eyes though were gray and not brown.

"By the grapes field," Ginny replied, "Please help me find him, daddy!"

"Of course I will. Come on." I stood up and took Ginny's hand and went down to our grape orchard. I let her go for us to cover more ground in looking for Trevor. I inhaled the sweet aroma of the ripened grapes and immediately started to find the toad.

"Daddy, I found him!" I heard Ginny call out after a few minutes.

I ran to where she was, excited that I don't have to continue looking for Trevor. "You did…" The moment I got to the site, my whole world froze. There, I saw my daughter holding Trevor, a little boy with chocolate brown hair and someone I never expected to show up. "Neville!" exclaimed Ginny. "Ginny," I said, my voice trailing away.

_Even though we didn't end up being together, she will forever be my first love._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Author's Note:** This might be the first and hopefully the last Harry/Ginny implied story that I'll ever write. And even if it ended with H/G, I still placed an H/Hr moment there. Oh and just to let you know, Hermione had loved Harry but he never knew, that's why Hermione felt bad. I also chose Ginny to be the name of Neville's daughter because in this story, even if Ginny didn't become Neville's wife, he could still call his daughter Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Longbottom. This one-shot is inspired by the McDonald's advertisement and the Eraserheads song, "Ang Huling El Bimbo" (The Last El Bimbo).

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
